


A Handful of Ass

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddles, Developing Relationship, Embarrassing First Meetings, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm warning you, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, mention of snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington’s neck heated and he quickly retracted his hands. “I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed, the heat creeping up towards his cheeks. The man in front of him wheezed, bending at the knees as he laughed. Washington took another step back from the group of three and hid his eyes with one of his offending hands. “It’s—my friends, I. Shit, I’m so sorry!”<br/>The bent over man fell to his knees, “he grabbed your ass!” he cackled slapping his palm against the slush and salt covered pavement as he continued with his fit of laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Handful of Ass

**Author's Note:**

> One of those prompts from tumblr. The "Oops I thought you were my friend and I grabbed your ass"
> 
> I keep changing Sharkface's name in everything. His name has been Dante, Nero, Vergil and now Ray. I started writing his name as Kai in this (I'm going for a name Beyblade theme now. Moving past the DMC) but I think i'm just going to stick with either the first three or move on to like Mako or something. IDK, we'll see.

Washington wanted to just _die_ —the earth needed to just open up and swallow him whole. This was the end. He was too young to die, too young with too much student debt to kick the bucket. Who would pay his debt when he’s gone? Who would take care of his cats?

He shouldn’t have picked up that habit from York—why did he do it?

Washington’s neck heated and he quickly retracted his hands. “I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed, the heat creeping up towards his cheeks. The man in front of him wheezed, bending at the knees as he laughed. Washington took another step back from the group of three and hid his eyes with one of his offending hands. “It’s—my friends, I. Shit, I’m so sorry!”

The bent over man fell to his knees, “he grabbed your ass!” he cackled slapping his palm against the slush and salt covered pavement as he continued with his fit of laughter.

Wash ducked his head, pulling his beanie lower over his face—he should run. He should really go and run right now. How did he ever think that these two were North and Maine? Sure, from the back with their hats on and hoods up they looked like his friends—they had the shame jacket, the same builds. “I’m sorry!” Washington voiced again before taking off, he slipped and caught himself in the snow covered walkway.

He was perfectly content with forgetting that this day had ever happened.

Though it seems that everything else wasn’t.

 

He saw the laughing one first; Washington had just switched into the English lecture after a spot opened up. It was a small room; small, cramped, and smelt of drying slush covered boots and stale air. And when Washington finally arrived with fifteen minutes to spare most of the seats were already filled. He settled in near the back of the class, as close to the back door as possible.

He had shrugged out of his jacket and pulled his beanie a little lower before pulling out his glasses, notebook and pen. “Hey, you’re the one who coped a feel outta Locus and Ray’s ass.” Wash’s head swung around in the direction of his seatmate.

It was the guy who was laughing that day; his lips pulled tightly up into a wicked grin. Wash sunk into his seat, pulling his hat even further over his face.

“Hey,” the man cooed. He wrapped an arm around Wash’s shoulders and pushed his hat up. “They didn’t mind. It’s not every day they can say a cute blond dude grabbed a handful of their ass!”

 

His name is Felix and that man ended up sticking to Wash’s side like glue. He had dragged him over to his dorm one day after class where he formerly introduced Washington to both Locus and Ray (and not just a handful of their asses). “Locus, Washington. Ray, Washington,” he pointed between the three of them.

“Everyone calls me Wash,” Wash scratched at the back of his neck. He kept pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth in an effort to keep him from taking in his bottom lip and nibbling on it. Winter was the season for chapped lips and Wash’s tended to crack open (didn’t help that he would bite at them too).

 

Locus was a chemistry student working through his third year of his undergraduate. Every time Washington runs into the man he has a book in hand or nearby—it might be a textbook or it might be a novel he’s interested in.

Wash would run into him in the library; Locus always had a spread out of books, papers, and winter gear thrown over in an organized chaos going on along one of the couches and tables in a nice sunny place. It was a week before he joined him after meeting the man properly.

It took another two weeks before he began to curl into his side when the man would throw his arm over the back of the couch.

It took another three days after that for Wash to lean in and press a kiss to the corner of his lips (it took three seconds after that for Locus to seal their lips together properly). They spent the rest of that day sneaking kisses—or at times not even _sneaking_ them—before one had to leave for their next class.

 

Ray was on a full scholarship for Football and taking business. It turns out that he knows Maine—that was an interesting conversation to become a part of.

“How did you meet him, Wash?”

“Oh, y’know I just grabbed his ass.”

His friends haven’t let him live that down at all. Carolina wasn’t impressed with what York had been ‘teaching’ their youngest friend either. Wash wasn’t about to jump in to save his friend either; Carolina was never a person you wanted to have her sole attention on (except maybe if you were York and it was of a loving nature).

Ray liked being on the move, he’d get Felix and Locus and even Wash out with him for movies or exploring the university, or even the town. He’d take Wash and they’d go out for a bite to eat and sometimes they’d dick around on the monkey bars at some public park until the cold forced them to go hunting for some warmth.

Some days Wash and he would meet up before or after class and chat—until Wash’s teeth would start to chatter. Ray had wrapped his scarf around his pale freckled neck and huffed, “you always have a hat but never any gloves or scarves.” Wash ended up keeping that scarf… and the other one he ended up giving him.

The day that Ray slipped his gloves off and onto Washington’s hands Wash was wearing Ray’s scarf (the first one). The older man adjusted the scarf next, making sure that it covered the long column of pasty white flesh.

They ended up kissing on the stairs up to Wash’s English building. Washington ended up wrapping his arms around the taller man two steps bellow him. They kissed, continued to do so until Felix’s laughter broke them apart and the other man only laughed some more as he swept Washington away to their class.

 

Felix was an English major just like Washington. Two months older than the blond. Both he and Locus grew up together, their grandparents were friends back in the Philippines and they [their grandparents] ended up meeting again when their children became friends in public school. It was all very _romantic_.

One of the first things Felix did was make Washington grab his ass— _only fair_ being what he claimed.

Felix and Wash worked on their projects together, hung out between classes and crashed at the other’s dorm. Felix was a cuddler; he’d gather Wash to his chest in his sleep and hold him like so until the blond would wake in the morning to the man running his hands through his hair.

“So I heard that you’ve been making out with Locus in the library,” he brings it up the day after he pulls Wash away from Ray. They’re curled up on Felix’s bed and the slightly shorter man has Wash pillowed on his chest. “You know we’re all dating right?”

Washington tenses, heart stopping in his throat. The hand combing through his hair stops at the base of Wash’s neck. “Breathe Wash,” his hand squeezes at the tenses muscles. “We didn’t tell you for this reason.”

“What?”

Felix was grinning when Wash pushes himself up and away from the man, “oh c’mon Wash. You’re hot; of course we’d want to get a little taste before throwing you into our mess.” Felix follows him up, pulling the blond back to him, “now I want my fucking kiss. I’ve been patient and I’ve had enough of those two shit heads hogging you.”

 

Washington never would’ve thought grabbing the ass of two men would’ve landed him three boyfriends. He isn’t exactly sure if he should _thank_ York for it or not, but for now…

For now Locus and Ray are scowling at them in their graduation robes. For now things are going pretty damn great, though these assholes were trouble and Felix was demanding with Wash’s attention ( _Stop paying attention to Locus, kiss me~_ or _stop talking sports with Ray, sports are boring as fuck_ ), Locus could get a little possessive, and Ray had a habit of shutting down when something was bothering him.

But it was good—it was working, Wash was happy. They were working on it, it was healthy and growing healthier.

Things were going well…

Things were going well.


End file.
